Tales in Tarrasade 8 Patron
by Mannah Pierce
Summary: Continuing the space saga 'In the cold of space'. Set in the Uchiha household with Sasuke, Naruto, their children & extended family. Naruto is famous as The Last Uchiha's partner. Can he help other hybrids? M/M Sasuke/Naruto Yaoi AU SciFi Two part fic
1. Entreaty

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank the regular readers of 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' who left reviews or sent emails. This a series of short stories that bridge a 'time skip' to the major new arc.

Partcular thanks to xxShadowheartxx for reviewing tales 1-7 and kaname-luvr for reviewing tale 3.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing.

* * *

You need to have read _In the cold of space you find the heat of sun_ to fully appreciate this fic.

If you haven't...

...Sasuke's crew live in a space station called Tarrasade when they are not travelling. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Kisame are humans with some genes from other animals; they are hybrids. Yukie Fujikaze is a journalist who interviewed Sasuke and Naruto when Sasuke first returned to Tarrasade to assume the role of leader of the Uchiha clan. Want to know more? Read 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns'.

* * *

**Tales in Tarrasade 8 - Patron**

**Chapter 1 - Entreaty**

_This tale overlaps with 'Kisame's miracle' and 'Honour your parents'. This tale is told slight differently than the others, with the venues described at the beginning of each section._

* * *

_The day after the finals of the dance competition; Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom._

"I would like to meet with them," Naruto admitted when he had viewed the message that Yugito and Roshi, the hybrid dancers, had sent to Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. He knew better than to try and dissuade Naruto when fellow hybrids were concerned. "Not before Shikamaru has run a check," he insisted.

"But they are only going to be in Tarrasade for another two days," Naruto complained. "They are booked as a headline act on one of the cruise liners."

"We cannot afford to take that level of risk," Sasuke reminded him, softening the message with a kiss. "Contact them, explain that we will have to conduct a background check and see how they respond."

* * *

_Eleven days later in Sasuke's office at the end of the regular strategy meeting; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi are present._

"They are hybrids," Shikamaru was telling them, "so you don't expect a continuous record. They first appear as adults, already together and already dancing, five standards ago. Problem is, even for the last five standards, the record is patchy. Most of it is contracts to perform and the occasional dance competition but every so often they vanish for four or five divs at a time. Also, they earn credit but never seem to have any. I can't find any evidence of bad habits. Either someone is taking it away from them, or they are giving it away, or one of them is a miser and they have a stash of gold credits somewhere."

"Risk?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru considered. "Medium. We don't know what they are up to but if they were professionals after Naruto they wouldn't have backgrounds that are as holey as a net."

"Medium," Sasuke echoed, considering the alternatives.

"If a suitable venue is selected the risk will be reduced," Neji reminded him.

"Perhaps we should take this opportunity to build a high security meeting room in the outer compound," Kakashi suggested. "Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, Rin and I could collaborate on the design."

Sasuke's mind boggled at the prospect. "Their schedule has them back in Tarrasade in two divs' time," he reminded them.

Kakashi nodded. "We should have it operational by then."

* * *

_Seventy-eight days later on the Oak_

"It is kind of you to agree to see us, Kisame-san," Yugito acknowledged as Kisame, Gai and Tatsuji met them at the entrance to the new meeting complex.

"I did not agree to see you," Kisame informed her. "I am on duty because you are hybrids and there are two of you. While I have no doubt that Naruto-san could kill one of you, it is possible that the other might harm him."

Yugito cowered slightly and Roshi bristled. "We are only dancers, Kisame-san," Yugito assured him.

"So you say," Kisame replied, indicating that they should enter the first anteroom. "All weapons, including your personal knives, should be left in this room," he told them, gesturing towards two open boxes. "You are welcome to lock the box and retain the key for the duration of your visit."

"We are dancers, Kisame-san," Yugito repeated. "We do not wear knives or carry other weapons."

Gai led the way through a corridor to the second anteroom. Kisame listened for the all-clear from his earpiece, confirming that the scanners built into the walls, ceiling and floor of the corridor had found no sign of weaponry or explosives. They were about two thirds along the corridor when Itachi's voice told them to proceed.

The inner anteroom was more welcoming; Neji had designed it to put visitors at their ease. Fu was there looking uncharacteristically unthreatening. He took their cloaks, guided them to chairs and offered tea. They refused the tea. Yugito's hand crept into Roshi's.

Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke watched and listened from the control room. Sasuke had wanted to be in with Naruto but he had been overruled; a pair of hybrids who were known to have super-fast reflexes was too much of a risk.

"They do not look dangerous," Sasuke observed. "They look scared but determined."

"Hybrids are difficult to read," Neji reminded him. "You cannot extrapolate from purebreds, you have to get to know each as an individual." He took in Sasuke's sceptical expression. "They do, indeed, look scared and determined," he agreed.

"How long are we going to keep them waiting?" Sasuke asked. "We do not want to appear rude."

Itachi gave a ghost of a smile at Sasuke prioritising politeness over security.

"I was hoping that they would accept the tea," Kakashi admitted. "Proceed, Fu-san, Kisame-san," he instructed into the microphone.

Fu showed them into the smaller of the two meetings rooms. Naruto stood to receive them. Kisame and Gai did not move from their positions at the side of the room.

"Yugito-san, Roshi-san," Naruto greeted them. "Please excuse the over-the-top security. Sasuke worries too much."

Yugito managed a small smile. "It is a great honour to meet you, Naruto-san. Please excuse Roshi, he does not speak. We understand about the security. Everyone knows how much Uchiha-sama cares for you."

"Please take a seat," Naruto requested, indicating two of the comfortable chairs. He took one of those facing them. "How may I help you, Yugito-san?"

"Here we go," Kakashi muttered in the control room. "Did he really have to start off by offering to help?" He turned to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I hope one of you is feeling generous."

"We are not here for ourselves, Naruto-san," Yugito began.

"What did I tell you?" Kakashi added.

"We think you may have some idea what it is like for hybrids out there, Naruto-san," she continued. "It is hard enough for those like you and me and Roshi, who are high-functioning and who have managed to achieve some measure of independence or someone to care for them. Life is short and brutal for most hybrids, particularly those who do not meet their creators' expectations. The lucky ones are put down. Many are sold to recoup costs. They are used by their new owners. The ones that survive are discarded.

"We represent the Hybrid Defence League, the HDL." She gave a small, sad smile. "We are an odd organisation because one of our aims is to stop the production of hybrids and therefore eliminate our kind. We believe that the lives most hybrids lead are so poor that it would be better if they had not lived. We work, so far with no success, to put the hybrid engineers out of business.

"The other thing we do is help hybrids. We give them small loans. We encourage them to find jobs. We try to provide sanctuaries for those who are too low functioning or too damaged to cope in society." Her lips thinned. "It is hard. We have few resources. On most planets hybrids cannot own anything and the local laws offer them no protection. We are reliant on the generosity of purebreds and there are very few of them interested in our cause."

She took a deep breath. "We are here to ask you to be our patron, Naruto-san. You are high-profile and beautiful and complete strangers imagine themselves in love with you. One holovid in which you said that you felt sorry for your fellow hybrids and wished that people would not hurt them would put a stop to vast amounts of casual cruelty. Even if your commitments to Uchiha mean that you cannot be our official patron, we beg you to consider giving us some unofficial support, such as the holovid I described."

"She's good," Kakashi observed.

Sasuke scowled at him. "That's because she is speaking from the heart," he replied.

"It is not our concern, Sasu-kun," Kakashi warned.

Sasuke stood up. "I have six sons who have to live as hybrids in this world. It is my concern. I am going in there." He looked at Shikamaru. "Are you coming?"

"Sasuke-sama, please think," Kakashi asked. "It could be a trap."

"It could be," Sasuke acknowledged. "If it is, I trust you to extract the three of us alive. Are you coming, Shika-san?"

Naruto had not known what to say. The woman was so passionate and cared so deeply. His every instinct was telling him to offer to help but his first duty was to Sasuke and then to the babies and then to the kits and then to the rest of his family. He did not know how doing what she asked would impact on them.

So he was extremely grateful, if surprised, when the door opened admitting Sasuke and Shi-chan.

The dancers sprang to their feet. Naruto stood. He smiled at Sasuke, who smiled in return.

"Yugito-san, Roshi-san, I would like you to meet Sasuke, my partner, and Shikamaru, my best friend," Naruto told them.

They bowed deeply, "Uchiha-sama," Yugito acknowledged. They bowed again. "Shikamaru-san," she added.

"Please sit down," Sasuke requested and waited until they were all settled. "We heard what you said. We will help you but, at this moment, we cannot commit to exactly how. Shikamaru-san will consider the problem and formulate some strategies. The more information you can give him the more likely one of the strategies will be worth pursuing."

* * *

_Thirty-three days later in the sitting room of Gaara's apartment_

"The more I look the worse it is," Naruto told Gaara and Kiba. It was rare for the three of them to be together, usually Kiba or Naruto was with the kits and the babies; Lee was, as usual, training.

"Then why do you look?" Gaara asked.

Naruto considered giving the easy answer, that Yugito-san had asked him to, but decided against it. "There was this moment, after I flipped and attacked Sasuke, when Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei might have exterminated me or abandoned me on the next planet. They should have done one or the other; I was dangerous. They didn't. They gave me a chance. If I get involved with this, more hybrids might get a chance. They might get a moment, like that one."

Gaara considered. He found it hard enough to care about people he knew, Temari and Kiba and Naruto and Lee. He could not imagine caring about strangers. "Show me," he decided.

Naruto stared at him. "Are you sure?"

Gaara turned to Kiba. "Have you seen?" he asked.

"Some of it," Kiba admitted.

They walked to Naruto's office. Gaara was almost certain that Naruto had not had an office and therefore it must be new. It did not look new. It looked well used. There was an odd mixture of pieces of paper and tablets and voice recorders across the surfaces. One wall was covered with display frames. Gaara could see two holoprojectors.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I have never tried to understand something so complex," he admitted, as if that explained the mess. "Shi-chan is working on a system that I feel comfortable using but this is it for now." He walked in, cleared two chairs for Gaara and Kiba to sit on and then walked along the display frames, touching them to bring them to life.

Each one showed an image of a hybrid. Gaara studied them in turn. The longer he looked, the harder it was to keep doing so. Some had developmental abnormalities; there was a woman with two heads and a child with feet but no legs who was sitting on a trolley and pushing himself along using his hands. Some had amputated parts or huge scars or implants. Some, mostly odd-looking children, were on the edge of starvation. One tiny child with furry ears and whiskers had been interrupted in his mission to find food in a trash can. He was looking at the camera with brown, feral eyes.

"I was like that," Naruto said when he realised where Gaara's gaze had stopped.

Gaara's childhood may have been deeply unhappy but he had never starved. His eyes strayed to the boy with no legs. He found his fingers going to the controller around his neck.

"You and I," he said, "we are as deformed as him." He nodded towards the image of the boy. "Only Shikamaru-san gave us these, like the boy could be given a powered walker." A thought insinuated itself into his mind. "You gave me my moment, my chance, when you stood in front of me on the first day we met and insisted I listen."

Naruto's smile was like sunshine; it warmed Gaara's soul.

"Sasuke-sama knows that you are in this room looking at these pictures?" Kiba queried.

Naruto grimaced. "No, he would throw a fit and forbid me to have any more to do with it." He walked along the display frames, touching the left side of each frame instead of the right.

Other images appeared of the HDL's work; clean, proud hybrids making the most of their lives.

The only image that stayed the same was the tiny child scavenging food.

"I know that one gets to him," Naruto admitted.

Lee was there when Gaara returned to the apartment. Gaara found himself looking at him properly. He was using his symbiote regularly and the intense exercise had honed his body to chiselled perfection. It was in marked contrast to the damaged, deformed and skeletal hybrids in the pictures.

"Does Rin-san have any improvements or developments to your nanobots planned?" Gaara asked.

Lee looked at him in surprise. "No, we have decided to go with this version for five divisions and then review. We are only one division in."

"I have decided that I have hidden here long enough," Gaara told him. "I may never have the control that Naruto demonstrates. I may always lose control and pass out. I will not hide from the world because I am frightened of my vulnerability. I accept that it is the price I pay for having the controller. It is a small price compared to the alternatives."He took a deep breath. "I need a minder, Lee, someone who will be at my side when I am trying to cope with new situations and failing. Someone whom I can trust utterly. There are only two people I trust that much; you and Kiba. Kiba's life is here, with Naruto's children. Will you be my minder, Lee?"

Surprise gave way to pride. "It would be an honour, Gaara-san," Lee replied. "What do you have planned?"

"I am not sure as yet," Gaara admitted. "I need to speak with Shikamaru-san. I must then return to Kaze and speak with Temari."He looked at Lee with determined eyes. "I shall work to give hybrids their chance, their moment, like Naruto gave me."

* * *

_Twenty days later, in the larger of the two secure meeting rooms on the Oak_

"We apologise for taking so long to formulate a proposal, Yugito-san, Roshi-san," Sasuke began. "We hope that the small amount of funds we forwarded to you is some compensation for the delay."

Yugito smiled. "For us the amount was not small," she insisted. "It has been very useful, Sasuke-sama. Thank you."

"I would like to introduce Gaara. Gaara-san is a friend of Naruto's. He wishes to become involved in your cause. This is Lee, his companion."

At the mention of Gaara's name both Yugito's and Roshi's eyes widened. Roshi shifted towards Yugito, as if to protect her.

"Yugito-san, Roshi-san," Gaara began. "I would be honoured to be involved. I have contacts, access to funds and leadership experience. I hope I can be of help."

"Your reputation goes before you, Gaara-san," Yugito admitted. "Although what I had heard is somewhat at odds with your kind offer of assistance."

"Naruto changed me," Gaara told them bluntly. "He does that to people." He pointed to his collar. "This is a controller. It sends me unconscious when I go berserk. I have spent the last two and a half standards developing the emotional control I require to function in company without losing consciousness. It is still a problem for me but I have Lee to rely on if it happens and it is better than living in isolation so that I do not kill people who do not deserve to be killed."

Roshi's hands flew back and forth in the sign language he used to communicate with Yugito.

"Roshi wants to know if such a device could be made available to other berserkers," she asked. "So many of them cannot trust themselves around others."

Gaara and Naruto turned towards Shikamaru.

"I think so," Shikamaru admitted. "I could document the process I went through to adapt the controller to Gaara-san's needs. I could specify the equipment required. It should be possible to train someone with the appropriate skills." He considered. "I shall have to think more on it but we can add it to the spec for the assessment centre."

"Assessment centre?" Yugito queried.

"A place where hybrids go to have their potential and their needs assessed. It is part of the strategy we are proposing," Naruto told her.

Yugito and Roshi listened intently to the detail of Naruto's presentation, from the network of funded and staffed HDL offices through the mother ship that would be the mobile assessment centre and on to the possibility of a hybrid home planet in the future.

"We are investigating a number of possibilities at the moment," Naruto admitted. "In the short term, it may be more realistic to have a large sanctuary on an already occupied planet or in space."

"In my home system of Kaze," Gaara told them, "we have a newly discovered planet. There are many employment possibilities there. It may be a good place for the sanctuary in the short to medium term."

Yugito was speechless. Roshi's hands were motionless in his lap. He recovered first.

"Roshi wants to know who will pay for it all," Yugito interpreted.

"A fund has been set up," Shikamaru told them. "Some philanthropists have been inspired by your unselfish giving. However, these individuals wish to remain anonymous."

"Why do I feel certain that some of those philanthropists may be in this room?" asked Yugito with a smile. She turned to Naruto, "Have you thought any more about the holovid, Naruto-san?"

Naruto grimaced. "We are going to commission a documentary to promote the work of the HDL. We will then sell to the media networks. The profits will go into the fund. It will include the type of appeal you suggested."

* * *

_Twenty-nine days later, in the smaller of the two secure meeting rooms._

"I confess I was surprised that you should request us, Shikamaru-san," Sandayu admitted. "Given Yukie-san's deviation from the agreed questions last time."

Yukie Fujikaze scowled at her manager.

"It is easier than beginning again with another interviewer," Shikamaru replied. "Also, I have been intrigued at how you have used the opportunity we previously gave you as the basis of a promising journalistic career, Yukie-san. It implied that you might welcome the possibility of a more serious piece. However, you must understand that this time we will have full editorial control. The games you played last time will not be tolerated. This time we have written the contract that you have ratified and we will make sure you never work again if you break it."

Yukie paled slightly. "That is certainly clear, Shikamaru-san," she agreed. She rallied, giving one of her best smiles. "I have studied the outline you sent, Shikamaru-san, and I believe I have discovered a problem. The Hybrid Defence League states that it is against the production of hybrids, yet six of Uchiha-san and Naruto-san's legally recognised children are widely believed to be hybrids."

Shikamaru gave her a cold look but he admired her audacity, as he had during the last time they had worked together. "If you are angling for pictures of Naruto with the children, you can forget it," he said bluntly.

The way her expression changed momentarily confirmed his suspicions.

He sighed. "However, you have raised a valid point. We will discuss it."

* * *

_Forty-four days later, fifteen days after the kits' and the babies' second birth anniversary, at the temporary HDL hybrid sanctuary in Farrellez._

"Do we have to do this?" Naruto asked yet again.

Shikamaru looked to Neji for assistance. "We have to make people sympathetic, Naruto-san," Neji reminded him. "The best way of doing that is for them to see your sympathy and relate to it." He could see that Naruto was unconvinced. "The only other alternative is to show you with the kits."

Naruto's expression hardened. "We are not using the kits or the babies," he confirmed. "It is bad enough using these people, but at least it will benefit them and other hybrids."

They began. Naruto went from room to room, from hybrid to hybrid, followed by one man with small shoulder-mounted cameras. Shikamaru and Neji watched the live feed. At first Naruto was stiff, Shikamaru wondered if they would obtain any useable footage, but then one of the hybrids said something. Naruto forgot the camera, forget why he had come, and focused all his attention on the aged dog-human hybrid in front of him who had asked him whether he thought his master would come back for him soon.

Shikamaru's vision blurred. It was too easy to imagine Kiba in twenty standards' time. Naruto rested his hand on the dog-hybrid's shoulder and told him that he had given excellent service and that he should be proud. The dog-human hybrid straightened a little and smiled.

After that they could relax. Naruto was Naruto and there were no more doubts that they would obtain what they needed. The tour proceeded as planned, ending in the nursery. Naruto played with children who were too young to know how deformed they were or the lives to which those deformities condemned them. Shikamaru could see how it hurt him. You did not have to be his best friend to realise how painful it was for him; it was in his glorious blue eyes for anyone to see.

One tiny child refused to play. He was some type of canine-human hybrid; it was obvious from his tail and his ears. He was sitting hunched in a corner with his back to the world. You could see every rib and every vertebra of his spine; he made Kazuki look fat.

The woman looking after them warned Naruto but he ignored her and crouched down beside the kit. He gave a high-pitched growl, snarled and attacked. He snapped twice and, when Naruto did not retreat, sank his teeth into Naruto's forearm.

Naruto did not even flinch. He waited for the kit to let go. The kit looked at him in disbelief. Naruto gently wiped the blood from the kit's chin, stroked his back and rubbed behind his ears. He made soothing noises that Shikamaru guessed meant a great deal more to a kit than a purebred.

The kit whimpered and crawled into Naruto's arms.

Naruto completed the tour with the kit on his hip. He did not put him down when the woman in charge of the nursery insisted on treating the bite. He was still holding him when they left.

"Na-chan..." Shikamaru began.

"I am not listening," Naruto interrupted. "I am not leaving him and that is that."

Shikamaru decided that they were lucky it was only one kit and made a mental note not to allow Naruto to tour any more sanctuaries.

"The kits may not react well to you arriving with a kit from a different litter," Neji warned once they were safe on the Sakura and preparing for the short journey from Farrellez to the Oak. "Perhaps you should call ahead and speak with Kiba."

Naruto hugged the kit closer but nodded.

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged looks. "And perhaps you should tell Sasuke-sama," Neji suggested, "rather than just arriving with him?"

Naruto scowled at him.

In the end, after a number of exchanges between the Sakura and the Oak, it was decided that it would be kinder to sedate the kit. That would give Rin an opportunity to examine him and Naruto the time he needed to plan now to introduce him to the kits and the babies.

Shikamaru looked through the records the woman running the nursery had sent to the Sakura. As he had suspected, the kit had been sedated on a number of occasions. Dan-san went to the Sakura's infirmary and programmed the synthesiser to produce the drug the sanctuary had used at an appropriate dosage. Shikamaru then placed the hypospray within Naruto's reach.

Naruto sat holding the kit. He knew it was madness. Kiba's reaction over the communicator had been understandably blunt. Sasuke's silence had been worrying.

He waited until the kit was sleeping soundly before administering the hypospray.

He stayed with the kit when they docked, even when the others disembarked. He sat on the bunk he and Sasuke shared when they spaced on the Sakura and waited. Reluctantly, he began considering alternatives for the kit when Sasuke said no.

Sasuke appeared at the entrance to the crew room. He looked annoyed. Naruto's gut twisted.

Sasuke had been grateful to Kiba for being so horrified. While Kiba ranted about Naruto's sudden insanity, Sasuke had begun wondering why his dobe would even consider such a thing.

He had known that Naruto would find visiting the sanctuary hard; Naruto had always wanted to help and protect those he saw as defenceless and vulnerable. Seeing a kit who was so like one of their own must have been too much.

Once Naruto recovered his sense of perspective they would find the kit a good home.

Then Sasuke saw him. He was about Kuuya's size and build but painfully thin. His ears and tail were like but not like Kazuki's. His fur was brown and thicker than the kits'. He had whiskers. His mouth was slightly open and Sasuke could see his fangs.

Sasuke imagined one of their kits alone in a nursery surrounded by strangers who could not understand him.

His gaze finally went from the kit to Naruto's face; his dobe was determined not to cry.

Sasuke walked over, climbed up and sat next to him on their bunk. He stroked the kit's head.

"We will try, dobe, but only this once. After this one, we find other parents, other families, for them."

* * *

_Five days later._

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back as they walked towards the playroom. Naruto was carrying Ryuu. Rin had proclaimed him healthy other than the malnourishment. He had reacted well to Kiba. He was extremely wary of the other adults he had met, although he was beginning to trust Sasuke.

They had sprayed him with the kits' pheromone mix. They had added traces of Ryuu's pheromones to the nursery, the playroom, the babies, the kits, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

The kits invaded the kitlock, as always, but once they saw and smelt Ryuu they milled about in confusion. Sasuke picked Kazuki up and held him as Naruto was holding Ryuu. Kazuki gave a small growl and Ryuu laid his ears back against his head. That seemed to satisfy Kazuki, who then settled for studying the newcomer.

Within ten minutes Ryuu was running about and tussling with the kits. Occasionally he would run back to where Naruto was sitting on the floor but then he would return to the latest game.

"He's been part of a litter," Kiba told them. "It is obvious. He knows exactly how to behave. His record shows that someone abandoned him at the HDL's office on a planet where a hybrid engineer is known to operate. My guess is that one of the assistants, perhaps a hybrid, was told to dispose of the cub with the tail. Instead he smuggled him out and left him with the HDL."

"Cub?" Sasuke queried.

"He's a wolf-human hybrid," Kiba confirmed. "Wolves are pack animals, like dogs. That's a good thing. He should be loyal. They are usually bred as fighters. They can be vicious, but not to pack members. They make excellent bodyguards."

Sasuke frowned. "Kiba-san, can we begin calling them all children? I've never been sure about distinguishing between the kits and the babies. Now we have kits, babies and a cub. I think I would be happier if we called them all children."

"Will you be adopting him?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Kiba watched Ryuu tussling with Kuuya. "I will try to call them all children," he conceded.

* * *

_Continued in chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

.


	2. Appeal

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not.

* * *

I would like to thank the regular readers of 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' who left reviews or sent emails. Thanks to xxShadowheartxx for reviewing tales 1-8, kaname-luvr for reviewing tale 3 and Sable Scribe for reviewing the first chapter of this two part story.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing.

* * *

**Tales in Tarrasade 8 - Patron**

**Chapter 2 - Appeal**

* * *

They gathered in Iruka's crew room to watch the programme, which was due to be simultaneously broadcast across much of the Inner Fringe. The room was overcrowded but as the programme was short everyone had agreed that they would cope. Izumo and Kotetsu were there with Ayame. Asuma and Kurenai had brought the children. The door to the nursery was open so that the children could sleep or watch the programme, whichever they wished. All other doors were closed to prevent the little ones escaping.

Haru and Kazuki sat in Shikamaru's lap. Hikaru and Ryuu were sitting on Inari. Yuki was curled up on Iruka and Kuuya bounced on Kakashi. Yoshimi and Yasushi were climbing on Kisame, occasionally moving onto Itachi but carefully avoiding Haku. Keizo had chosen Ibiki.

Hoshi was holding court with Hamaki, Terai and Fu in attendance.

"It's starting," Asuma announced and a scatter of latecomers came through doors and shut them carefully behind them.

* * *

_Instrumental music laced with romantic themes from well-known spacer love songs. Images of deep space, Tarrasade, the Uchiha crest and short extracts from the famous Sasuke/Naruto interview as well as images of Naruto alone from two standards before. Zooming in on an image of Tarrasade and the scene changes to Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a leather couch, as they did during the first interview. They look older, more mature, but their clothes are more refined versions of what they wore before. Naruto is not wearing his tags but is wearing his plaque in his usual position around his neck._

_The shot changes to one of Yukie Fujikaze. She, too, looks more poised and refined. She begins by addressing the camera._

**"We are coming to you from the Uchiha compound on Tarrasade. My name is Yukie Fujikaze and I am here with Sasuke Uchiha and his partner Naruto.**

_The camera pulls back so that all three are shown._

**"This is an unusual and special privilege, Uchiha-san, Naruto-san," she begins. "Everyone knows how carefully you protect your privacy."**

_The camera homes in on Sasuke and Naruto._

**"Yes, privacy is very important to us," Sasuke replies. "It allows us to lead a quiet life with our family. However, occasionally even privacy must give way."**

_He looks towards Naruto. Naruto smiles at him before turning and looking directly into the camera._

**"I am asking you, each person watching this, to give me the next ten minutes of your time," he requests.**

_The camera zooms in on Naruto._

**"I am incredibly lucky. I am in love with someone who loves me back. We live together, comfortably, with our children, as part of a larger family. I have joy in the present and great hope for the future."**

_Naruto gives a small smile and twitches his whiskers._

**"This is rare. I am lucky. What makes it rarer, and me even luckier, is that I am a hybrid. Very few hybrids can even dream of leading the life I lead."**

_He turns towards Sasuke and the camera pulls back to show them both._

**"Sasuke is very special. He sees me first as a person. He accepts my foxiness, celebrates it even, and he does not think it makes me any less a person than a purebred."**

_He turns back to the camera._

**"Could you be like Sasuke? Could you see hybrids as people? That is what I am asking you to try to do for the next ten minutes."**

_Image of Naruto and Sasuke fades away to be replaced by a succession of images of healthy, functional hybrids, including Yugito, Roshi, Gaara, Kiba and Kisame as well as others. Naruto's voice continues._

**"What's a hybrid? A hybrid is a human whose chromosomes have been changed to include a small amount of genetic material from another vertebrate. Once the hybrid engineer has changed the chromosomes, embryos are started and the babies gestated just like purebred babies. Hybrid babies grow into children, adolescents and then adults."**

_Video of Yugito and Roshi dancing._

**"When the hybrids work it can be wonderful. Some hybrids can do amazing things. We can enrich other people's lives. We can bring people pleasure."**

_The video of the dancers fades into another; a back view of the boy with no legs on his trolley, pushing himself along with his hands._

**"But it doesn't always work. The hybrid engineers we have today don't really know what they are doing. The introduction of the non-human chromosomes often affects the development of the embryo into a baby. Developmental abnormalities, rare in purebred humans, are common in hybrids."**

_The video of boy with the trolley fades away to be replaced by a series of images of deformed hybrids. Each is shown only for a few seconds._

**"You would think the hybrid engineers would give up, but they don't. They just start with more embryos."**

_The last image of a deformed hybrid fades away to be replaced with a video of Gaara and Kiba walking through one of Tarrasade's markets._

**"These are Kiba, who is a member of my family, and Gaara, who is a friend of mine. They were both created by a hybrid engineer called Amachi, who is dead now. Amachi kept very good records. We know that, in one experiment, he started three hundred embryos and only one developed normally, that one embryo became Kiba. In another experiment, he started five hundred embryos. Only one developed normally; Gaara.**

**"At least Amachi terminated the embryos that were developing wrongly. At least he was only interested in creating healthy, functional hybrids."**

_The video of Kiba and Gaara fades into that of the boy pushing himself along on his trolley and then into brief images of hybrids with greater and greater deformities and, finally to the video of Naruto playing with the children in the nursery on Farrellez._

**"I wish all genetic engineers were as responsible. As sad as it is to think of all those tiny lives being extinguished, it is heart-breaking to see children who, through no fault of their own, are condemned to the hardest of lives. Hybrids are not born into a family. They have no parents. There is no one to protect them. Many are used, abused and discarded. Those who are deformed are objects of ridicule. They suffer and, finally, they die."**

_A close-up of Naruto's face as he played with the children in the nursery faded to be replaced by one of him talking._

**"Perhaps they welcome death. I know that there were times when I was little, long before I met Sasuke, when I wanted to die. When it was too cold and I was too hungry and I had been kicked too often."**

_The camera draws back to show them both. Sasuke is looking at Naruto with sympathetic eyes. There is a pause and the camera pulls back to show Yukie as well as Naruto and Sasuke._

**"Why now, Naruto-san?" she asks. "Why have you decided to say something now?"**

_The camera zooms in again to show just Sasuke and Naruto._

**"Two things have happened," Naruto answers. "Firstly, we trusted someone we shouldn't. We thought he was a genuine scientist and, secretly, he was a hybrid engineer. He stole a sample of my stem cells. All I could think of was that he would have started hundreds of embryos and that many of them would be growing into babies that did not work.**

**"When we caught up with him it was not as terrible as I had feared. There were only six babies in gestators and they were all healthy. What had started as a crime ended up as a blessing, because we now have six beautiful hybrid sons to raise alongside the three little full-blood Uchihas that we were already gestating."**

**"Do they look exactly like you and each other, Naruto-san?" Yukie asked.**

_Naruto and Sasuke both smile._

**"Not really," Naruto replies. "What we look like does not only depend on our genes but also on which of those genes are used. Whether purebred or hybrid we all have far more genes than we need. In hybrids, which genes are used varies more than in purebreds. So even though all six babies and I have the same genes we look different. We have different number of whiskers and different coloured fur. One has no fangs or whiskers. One has a tail and a fine pair of foxy ears."**

**"But they all have the same gorgeous blue eyes," adds Sasuke. "And each one is beautiful."**

**"As are our purebred babies," Naruto insists.**

**"Isn't raising nine children at the same time a little much?" Yukie's voice asks from off camera.**

**"Ten now," Sasuke replies. "When Naruto went to the hybrid sanctuary, the visit you saw, he came back with another child almost exactly the same age as ours. He is a wolf-human hybrid and we think he was discarded by the engineer who created him because he has wolf ears and a tail. We decided that he would fit in just perfectly."**

**"We are very lucky," adds Naruto. "Uchiha has deep pockets and we have a large and supportive family." He smiled. "Sometimes it is a little tiring, but there is so much joy that it more than makes up for it."**

_The camera pulls out again to show interviewer as well as interviewees._

**"You said there was a second thing that made you decide to speak out, Naruto-san," Yukie prompts.**

**"Yes," Naruto replies. "I learned about the work of the HDL, that's the Hybrid Defence League. It is a charity that tries to help hybrids. It runs sanctuaries like the one you saw, the one where I found Ryuu." He straightens a little. "The HDL asked me to be its patron. It was a great honour to be asked. I discussed it with Sasuke and we decided that I should accept the invitation."**

**"So, as patron of the HDL, what would you like to ask people to do, Naruto-san?" Yukie asks.**

_The camera zooms in on Naruto, who looks directly into it._

**"Please try to think of hybrids as people. I know that is hard. It's difficult to think differently when you have always thought of hybrids as non-humans but I am asking you to try.**

**"Maybe some of you could manage more than that. Maybe you could not do something. Maybe you could not visit a freak show. Maybe you could not give a hybrid a look that cuts into his or her soul. Maybe you could not make a comment or not laugh when someone makes a cruel joke. Maybe you could not object when the HDL wants to have an office that is close to your home or place of work.**

**"And, maybe, a few of you would be willing to do something. Maybe you could say excuse me rather than being offended when a hybrid is not quick enough to jump out of your way. Maybe you could stop your children poking fun at us. Maybe you could speak out in support of the HDL. Maybe you could suggest to a hybrid you meet that he or she should contact the HDL for help.**

**"Possibly a very small number of you might want to contribute more actively. You could contact your local HDL office and ask them how you can help. You could give your local branch of the HDL a few credits. You could send a few credits to the HDL's main office. Details of how to do that will be given during this programme."**

_The camera zooms in closer._

**"You could even become a member of the HDL and openly support our cause. That would be awesome."**

_The camera angle changes to show all three again._

**"Before we bring this interview to a close, what do you see yourselves doing over the next few standards? Uchiha-sama?"**

**"My top priority is caring for Naruto, our children and the rest of our family," Sasuke answers, "but, obviously, I am very busy building a new Uchiha that looks to the future rather than the past and that builds on all people's potential, whether they are purebred or hybrid."**

**"And you, Naruto-san?"**

**"Again, protecting and caring for Sasuke, our children and our family," Naruto replies, "but I am hoping that I can find time from that and my duty to Uchiha to support and promote the HDL and its work."**

**"You both have mentioned your extended family." Yukie observes. "Many viewers know your backgrounds and I can imagine them wondering what you mean by it."**

_The camera zooms in on Sasuke and Naruto._

**"You are probably correct, Yukie-san," Sasuke agrees. "It is widely known that I am an orphan and Naruto, as a hybrid, had no parents. Our extended family began when the crew of the Silver Leaf joined with the survivors of the old Uchiha. We live together and work together and care for each other. We are the core of the new Uchiha."**

**"I hope that people consider following our example," Naruto adds.**

_The camera zooms in further until Naruto's face fills the shot._

**"You may be alone, like Sasuke and I were alone. We found each other but, perhaps even more importantly, we and others formed a family. You do not have to be alone. If you are strong, find others to protect. If you care for others, they will care for you. If you cannot have a child, think of giving a lonely child a home. Make a family or extend the one you have." He smiles. "I hope that wasn't too preachy, Yukie-san."**

_The camera angle changes to a close-up of Yukie._

**"No, Naruto-san, it was beautiful," she says. "And that is all we have time for today so from me, Yukie Fujikaze, at the Uchiha compound in Tarrasade, it is goodbye and please continue listening while Naruto-san reminds you of how you can support the work of the HDL."**

_The camera angle alters again to show Naruto and Sasuke on the couch. Naruto's description of how people can support the work of the HDL is repeated as a voice over. Details of how credit can be sent to the HDL are displayed. Then the image fades and is replace by the close-up of Naruto speaking the last line._

**"You could even become a member of the HDL and openly support our cause. That would be awesome."**

_The image fades and is replaced by one of Naruto and Sasuke on the couch, followed by one of Tarrasade disappearing into the distance and being replaced by ones of deep space. The sound track is a duet from a spacer ballad that slowly fades away._

* * *

"Was it too mushy?" Naruto asked into the silence.

There was the odd sniff.

"No, Naru-kun, it was perfect," Iruka assured him.

* * *

Shikamaru was late to the midday meal the next day. He apologised to Iruka and to Choza and then took his seat.

"Apology accepted, Shika-kun," Iruka acknowledged. "I am guessing from your face that you have something to tell us."

Shikamaru gave Naruto a huge grin. "You needn't worry about funding the HDL for the foreseeable future. The credit is pouring in. The bank we are using has had to increase the number of input streams ten-fold just this morning, and that is just the start of it. The data streams are full of it. People started suggested wearing a ribbon in 'Naruto blue' if you support the HDL almost as soon as the broadcast finished. The media are already carrying the story and showing pictures of people wearing ribbons."

"Naruto blue?" Naruto queried.

Sasuke squeezed his hand. "The colour of your eyes, dobe," he told him.

Naruto flushed.

Kakashi raised his cup. "Job well done, Naru-kun. Congratulations. We all know how much this means to you."

The others raised their cups. "Congratulations," they echoed.

Naruto raised his cup in acknowledgement. "My thanks to everyone who helped, particularly Neji and Shi-chan."

Shikamaru grinned at him. "Only you could have made millions of people listen and respond, Na-chan. It was, as you yourself would say, awesome."

* * *

The End

* * *

_..._

* * *

**The complete series**

_This is the order of the stories in this series_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 1-16

_Can his spacer crew keep Sasuke alive and his identity secret so he survives to lead a new Uchiha? Will the fox-boy they acquire affect Kakashi's carefully laid plans?_

* * *

Silver Leaf Tales: **Tying the knot**

_Naruto and Sasuke were friends & rivals but now they are lovers. What does it mean to each of them? Will their differences stand between them?_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 17-91

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 1 – **The Cook and the Nursemaid**

_Can Choza break the bad habit of a lifetime and find someone who appreciates him?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 2 - **Knives**

_Can Lee make himself extraordinary enough to counter Gaara's obsession with beautiful blonds?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 3 -** Vacation**

_Shikamaru decides that Naruto needs cheering up._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 1 Partners in the dance

_Can Haku circumvent all their problems and achieve his aim of melding him, Kisame and Itachi into a threesome?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 5 - **Kiba's day off**

_Iruka persuades Kiba to have a day off while Sasuke and Naruto are away. Surely they can cope looking after Naruto's litter for a single day?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 6 - **Friendship**

_Sometimes being friends is more important than being lovers. That's what Inari thinks but will Konohamaru agree?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 - **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 2 Kisame's miracle

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 7 - **Honour your parents**

_Shikamaru receives a message that sends him into a funk. Can the crew help him out?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 8 – **Patron** [2 chapters]

_His relationship with The Last Uchiha has made Naruto the most famous hybrid in known space. Can he use his fame to help other hybrid?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 9 - **Homeward bound**

_Gaara has decided to return to Kaze and Lee, of course, will go with him._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 10 - **Opening the cage**

_Kakashi realises Iruka is depressed, but why?_

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 1-13

_Continuing the space saga about Sasuke, Naruto, their children and their family. Enemies emerge as Uchiha thrives & Naruto champions other hybrids - a testing time for New Uchiha._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 3 First steps

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 14-16

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 11 - **Medico**

_Rin through someone else's eyes._

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 17-43

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** – Chapter 4 Needing

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 44-104

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 5 Princess

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 105 – 119

* * *

**Real** [11 chapters]

_Set in Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. What makes someone real? Haru struggles with this and other issues as he begins to grow up._

* * *

**Leader** [107 chapters]

_Follow Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. With Uchiha expanding, will opposition come from outside or within?_

* * *

...


End file.
